The Real Reason Series
by Kiarene
Summary: [Yaoi] Stand alone Ficlets. Humourous. Suprise endings. All set in the vague happy universe where Vegeta and Goku are already together. Postcanon. VegetaGoku
1. The Real Reason Why Vegeta Refused to be...

**The REAL reason Why Vegeta refused to be Uke**

  
  
Goku smiled as he woke up next to the warm body of his mate. The small form of the ouji was curled up within the brawny Saiyan's embrace and purring softly as he slept. Goku nuzzled the midnight locks, inhaling the musky fragrance that was his prince.  
  
As he stretched slightly, he felt a twinge in his butt and winced. Vegeta had been particularly enthusiastic last night. That thought simultaneously brought a smile and frown to his face. While he was more than happy with their sex life, he was also perplexed as to why Vegeta vehemently refuses to be taken. They had been mated for a couple of months, and Goku was always the uke.  
  
When he asked about it, Vegeta refused to say. Once, in the heat of the moment, Goku flipped Vegeta on his back and tried to enter him. The ouji panicked and scrambled away desperately, a look of panic on his face.  
  
A thought struck Goku. The ouji had been in Frieza's service, and he knew that Vegeta hated the ice-jin with an almost mindless fury. Yet, Goku also remembered how Vegeta had also seemed almost afraid of the tyrant. The gentle Saiyan blanched. Could it be? Could that be the reason why Vegeta refused...  
  
A tear ran down the compassionate warrior's face. Oh, my prince...  
  
His arms tightened around the lithe form as he hugged his mate fiercely, protectively. The action woke the prince, and he wriggled sleepily, attempting to loosen the choking hold.  
  
"Kakarotto?"  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku cried. "I love you!"  
  
Vegeta wondered why his mate was being particularly melodramatic, and patted the younger Saiyan on his thigh reassuringly. "Yeah, me too. Now could you let me go?"  
  
As the muscular arms around him relaxed, Vegeta stiffened. His hand moved up slowly to the other male's washboard abdomen, and splayed out. What was that he felt? Could it be...  
  
A grin lit up Vegeta's face as he sat up, placing both hands over his mate's stomach. Goku slanted a curious look at the ouji. "Nani?"  
  
"You're pregnant."  
  
"NANI?!" Goku was flabbergasted. "Wha... How... I mean..."  
  
"Oh, Saiyan males can get pregnant." Vegeta explained blithely.  
  
Goku narrowed his eyes. "Wait a minute. You knew. And you never told me." Another thought struck him. "Is that why you refused to be uke?"  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
(Fact: Ningen females have been known to have extreme mood swings and turn excessively violent when pregnant. Their drastic change in personality has been attributed by their spouses to be due to hormones.)  
  
The normally peaceful fighter erupted in rage. "VEGETA! Haven't you heard of condoms??"  
  
Vegeta blinked. "Oh... Oops." He eyed his rapidly reddening mate with increasing alarm. Heeding the finely tuned sixth sense that had served him well and kept him alive all these years, the Saiyan no ouji turned and scrambled off their bed hastily.  
  
"VEGETA!!"  
  
The ouji grabbed his boxers and prudently fled out of their window.  
  
"VEGETA!! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN POUND YOUR CUTE LITTLE ASS INTO NEXT WEEK!!!"


	2. The Real Reason Why Vegeta Wanted Immort...

Published: 14th Jan 2003

By: Kiarene

Warnings: Hint of yaoi. (Vegeta/Goku)

Disclaimer:  DBZ is not mine. 

Archive? Please ask first. 

_'…denotes thoughts…'_

The REAL Reason Why Vegeta Wanted Immortality  

Goku looked out of the window for the umpteenth time that hour. The sky remained blue and clear, yet he could not shake off the feeling of uneasiness that had dogged him since he found the dragon radar missing that morning. 

'Surely he wouldn't…' 'Yet, why didn't he tell me about it?' 

_'Maybe he wanted it to be a surprise…'_ Goku raked a hand through his unruly black spikes nervously. _'The only question is, will it be a good or bad one?'_

Suddenly, his head snapped up as the sky outside darkened. Long seconds ticked by as Goku dithered. To trust or not to trust. Finally, he hoped that he had not made the wrong decision and raised two fingers to his forehead.

He reappeared beside his mate, just in time to see Shenlong's trail as it vanished back into the dragonballs. The amber glow from the seven spheres faded as the mythical balls changed back into dull stone, and then the dragonballs rose up and dispersed to the winds. 

"Vegeta! What did you wish for?"  
  


The Saiyan prince turned to him with a rare, genuine smile. "Well, I wished for immortality…" 

Before he could complete his sentence though, Goku interrupted with a betrayed expression. "What? Why? I thought you've changed!"

"Wha…?" Vegeta looked confused. 

"Why else would you want to wish for immortality?" Goku's deepest fears came boiling to the fore. He recalled the disapproving looks and well-meant warnings from his friends with dismay. Was he wrong about Vegeta after all? Perhaps the cold prince had never changed his power-hungry ways. 

Vegeta's eyes widened with comprehension, and then narrowed as his brows drew together in a dark scowl. "Shimatta… After all this time, you don't trust me?" Underlying the sudden rage was an undercurrent of hurt as well. The prince crossed his arms proudly and looked away. 

"I wished for immortality." His voice was clipped and curt. "For the two of us. It was meant to be your birthday gift." 

Goku blinked. "…why?"

The royal's voice remained icy. "Because, bakayaro, I realized our ages when I was thinking about what to get for _you_." He poured on the guilt. "And while Saiyan-jins may live a long time, we do not live forever."

"Ano… I am not scared about dying, Vegeta." Goku said gently. He was mortified by his mistake and touched that his mate had gone through all that trouble for him.

Vegeta quirked one brow up as he enunciated his words slowly and insultingly. "Neither am I. But there is a fate worse than death though; what happens _after _we die?"

Goku thought about the two times he had died before… How he appeared in Lord Enma's office… And then…

His face blanched as understanding slapped him upside down in the head.

"Oh my god! Chi Chi and Bulma will be waiting for us up there!" 

-----


	3. The REAL Reason Why Vegeta Refused to Fu...

Disclaimer: Everything was lifted from the movie; the only parts which are mine are in italics. *sigh*

The following idea struck me as I was watching Movie 12 for the first time a few days back. (Yes, there are still many shows I've not watched -.-;;;) The following scenes and dialogue were taken exactly from the movie itself, _only the parts in italics, which are Vegeta's thoughts, are my own additions_. 

The times where the following scenes occurred in the show are given in minutes and seconds. The place with spiked balls had the sign 'Needle Hill' pointed to it (the Japanese characters are the same as those in Chinese btw), though I didn't know what the other place with the pinkish cubes was called. 

**The REAL Reason Why Vegeta Refused to Fuse in Movie 12. **

(Needle Hill, 33:46)

Vegeta cursed fluidly as he was flung back. Jewel-bright blobs and then charcoal gray blurred and rushed forward in his vision, but before he could catch himself, he heard a familiar voice. 

"Vegeta!" 

Vegeta mentally cursed again as he was neatly caught by the taller Saiyan. Of all the people to save him… He lowered his head in frustrated anger but allowed the other male to hold him as they drifted down slowly through the maze of wickedly sharp spiked balls. 

When Goku set Vegeta down on the floor though, Vegeta suddenly realized their positions; he was literally draped over the other, his left arm over the other's right shoulder. Pulling back in anger, he snapped. "Kakarotto…! I don't want your help! I don't need any help with that bastard!" 

"Aiii…" Goku smiled ruefully. "I know, but I tried to tell you how strong he was." His eyes suddenly narrowed in anger as he straightened, turning his head to look back in the direction from where they came, where Janeba was. "He's in a higher level."

Vegeta gritted his jaw and stood up as well. (Camera pans in for a very nice crotch shot) Suddenly, his shoulders sagged a bit as he admitted in reluctant fury. "The two of us can't beat him." 

"No, I have a plan that will work against him." 

Vegeta snapped his head up. "Wha… what?!" 

Goku turned to look at Vegeta solemnly. "Fusion." 

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. _What? Why would that baka want to… No! I must have misheard him._ His eyes narrowed. "Fusion? You mean fuse into one?" 

"Yes." Goku turned to face Vegeta, his normally cheery expression now dead serious. Vegeta recognized that look; it was the hardened and determined look the Earth-raised Saiyan only wore when he was going into a life-or-death battle. "Fuse with me." 

"With you?" Vegeta fought down a flush by masking it under fury. _Why now? _"Idiot! That was your idea?!" 

To his surprise, Goku became angry as well. "That's our only shot to defeat that guy! You said there was nothing as strong as him!"

"Ccchhh!" The prince hissed in disgust. _Does he think I'm that easy? I am the Saiyan no Ouji! And what does fusion have to do with defeating that guy? _"I'd rather die than fuse with you!" He huffed and turned his nose up in the air proudly. 

Goku sighed, and then said slowly as he pointed up to his halo. "Vegeeetah, you're already dead!" 

_Grr…I knew that! _Vegeta was stunned speechless, his right eye twitching dangerously. _That was… Oh that baka! He…he…_ The royal finally settled on his favorite reaction to any situation and scowled darkly in anger. 

(Skip forward to 38:10 in the show, amidst the pink jewel cubes)

Vegeta sat on the floor, his head bowed in defeated resignation. Janeba was just too powerful. Goku had barely managed to get them out of Needle Hill in time with his Instant Transmission Technique. "Vegeta, our time is quickly running out." 

He nodded, gazing dully at the pinkish reflective surface in front of him as Goku continued speaking. "Our powers are almost exactly the same. We have to get it to work! The only problem is the fusion pose." 

Vegeta gave a start. _Pose??_

Goku was still talking as he was looking away in Janeba's direction with a small frown. "The two of us must be in the same exact pose to complete it." 

Vegeta finally looked up from the contemplation of his handsome image, his eyes widening in surprise, and asked the one biggest question that had been bugging him. "Pose?" _Surely we do not need to …pose? This is the sort of thing one..**two** do naturally?_

Goku stepped back. "I'll show you all about the pose. Please try to remember it." 

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he watched the Earth-raised Saiyan carefully. _Maybe they do it differently here?_

"First of all, the two of us have to stand a distance apart while side by side. Then, do this." Goku held out his arms to his right, perfectly straight and parallel to the ground. "We must be careful with our arm angles."

And then, the tall muscular warrior shuffled neatly to his left, his feet clacking on the hard crystalline floor below as his arms moved from nine to three o'clock. "Fu…." Holding the pose with his arms outstretched, knees bent and a perfectly serious expression on his face, he went on. "The arms will face the opposing partner. At that time, move your feet towards me by three small steps." 

"Sion!" Swinging his arms back to the right, Goku then snapped his right knee crisply to the front and side. "Be careful with your leg angles." 

"Haaa!" The right leg snapped out to point to the side, forming a straight line along the leg and up the right side of his torso as he bent to his left, his right arm outstretched over his head and his left arm bent, such that both of his index fingers were now pointing to his left. "Then we have to put our fingers together. Again, be careful with your leg angles. In particular, don't forget to extend and pin your left leg!"

Vegeta was aghast. "You want me to perform that?!" 

"The pose requires left and right leg symmetry! Do you understand?"

"Kkkhhh…" The prince was stunned and frankly quite pissed as well, and all he could manage at that moment was a choked sound. 

"It's time." Goku said solemnly. "Let's try it for one battle." Suddenly, he noticed that Vegeta was still turned away. "Wha…? Vegeta, what are you worried about? Didn't you understand my explanation just now?" 

Vegeta was still shaking in rage, shock and mortification. _THAT BAKAYARO! I thought he had been propositioning to me when he said 'fuse with me!' I should have known he knew nothing of Saiyan customs, that mating involved a fusing of body, mind and soul. No wonder when he said fusion, I thought it was an awkward way to say sex!! _

(39:27)

A/N: Lame? *laughs sheepishly* Yes, I know I've a one-track mind sometimes…But you've got to wonder… IF Vegeta knew about fusion… why did Goku have to show him the pose?? I mean, the dialogue was just too suggestive! Vegeta went along with the fusion idea, right up to the point Goku said "fusion pose", and then he looked surprised. 

"Fuse with me." ß Kinky as hell.

"Fusion? You mean fuse into one?" ß Mental image…*blinks rapidly*

"Vegeta, our time is quickly running out." ß Now, you know how people, when in the face of impending doom, have that one last thing they _must_ do before they die?? If they have never done it before, they've nothing to lose now. If they've done it before, then it's still a grand way to go. 


	4. The REAL Reason Why Vegeta Grew Taller

Published: 27th Mar 2003

By: Kiarene

Warnings: Hint of yaoi. (Vegeta/Goku)

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine.

Archive? Please ask first

Kia's Real Reason Series: 4

The Real Reason Why Vegeta Grew Taller 

Vegeta stood in front of the full-length mirror, deft finger buttoning up his shirt of the deepest navy as dark eyes ran idly over his reflection.

"You look really handsome," Goku purred as he padded up behind his shorter mate, wrapping brawny arms around the slender waist and resting his chin on the silk-clad shoulder. 

Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms, leaning back against the taller Saiyajin, appreciating the splendid image they made in the looking glass. "Aren't you going to finish dressing? Our reservation is in twenty minutes." 

Goku chuckled lightly, nuzzling his lover's cheek with his own. "No, I'd like to admire you for a while more." 

The tall Saiyajin watched with dreamy eyes as he traced gentle fingers along the angular contours of fine, regal features. Looking at themselves in the mirror, their height and size difference was very obvious; the lithe prince looked almost delicate within his burly embrace. "I love looking at you," Goku confessed with a grin. "It seriously disrupts my concentration when we fight." 

"Why do you think I like to wear tight clothing?" Vegeta quipped, his eyes now closed completely and purring happily as fingers found their way into his upswept hair, stroking sensually. 

Goku laughed softly, his eyes still on the image of his mate's face. "Can I ask you something?" Curving his fingers, he raked his nails lightly along the other's scalp and the purr increased in intensity. 

"You were a full head shorter than me when we first met, but since then you've grown taller and more muscular." Goku hoped the prince wouldn't take offense; Vegeta was always very touchy about his height. 

"S'not surprising…" Vegeta murmured absently, distracted by the marvelous sensations. The scalp is one of the most sensitive places on the body, with a high concentration of nerves. 

"Why not?" When he received no reply, Goku stilled his hand. "Vegeta! Why wasn't it surprising?" 

Dark eyes blinked open, still slightly dazed with bliss. "Nothing…"

"Tell me," Goku insisted, dropping his right arm around the slim waist again. "You said it was not surprising that you've grown taller since we've met. Why?" To his surprise, a faint blush began to spread across the high royal cheekbones.  

"Let me go." Vegeta squirmed uncomfortably. "We're going to be late."

"Not until you tell me." Goku's curiosity was now unbearably piqued, his eyes fixated sharply on the prince's expression in the mirror. Was Vegeta …embarrassed? 

When Vegeta remained stubbornly silent, he added, "Please?"

After a few long moments, Vegeta relented and mumbled in a low voice. "I underwent my second growth spurt a few years after Cell."

"What?' The Chikuyuu-raised Saiyajin's eyes widened in shock. "Is this something peculiar to Saiyajin? But I didn't grow any taller since I was twenty…" 

"No, no. Like the Ningens, we have two growth spurts." Vegeta cleared his throat uncomfortably, his flush deepening. "The first during adolescence, and the second when we leave our teenage years." 

"But you are about six years older than me." Goku blinked in confusion. "And I was twenty when you first came to Chikuyuu. How is it possible?" 

Vegeta shifted restlessly and stepped away from his mate's slackened embrace, regretting his slip. "It's nothing important."

"Vegeta!" Goku trailed doggedly after the prince, determined to hear the full explanation. "We're not going for dinner until you tell me!"

That caught the royal's attention and he turned back to glare at the other. "You're not serious."

"Why not?" Goku folded his arms with a huff. 

"You're dictated by your stomach," Vegeta sneered, folding his arms as well. "I doubt if you can hold out that long."

Goku impaled the shorter male with a steely glare. "Try me."

The two fighters held that position for several long minutes, a tense silence stretching between them as they stared at each other in irritation. Neither was willing to concede and it looked like a stalemate until Goku finally caved in and changed tactics. Reappearing in front of a very startled prince, he began a tirade of questions. 

"Why won't you tell me? Is it something embarrassing? How can it be embarrassing?" 

Vegeta stumbled backwards in shock but a muscular arm caught him, pulling him to press tightly against the other's body.

"Is it something peculiar to Saiyajin royalty? Did Bulma feed you supplements? Why? Please? I'm your mate, you can tell me anything! I would tell you anything! I promise not to laugh! We're not going for dinner until you tell me!" 

Growling in irritation at the barrage, Vegeta realized that the younger was serious about bugging him until he gave in. "Fine."

Goku immediately shut up and waited expectantly, his eyes bright with curiosity. His arms were still wrapped around the smaller figure firmly; he knew his wily prince.

"Remember how I arrived on Chikuyuu? We traveled for a year in those space-pods." When Goku nodded, he went on. "During that year-long journey, we were put into a suspended sleep."

At the blank look, Vegeta rolled his eyes in exasperation. "It's like hibernation. Everything was slowed down, including our metabolism and other normal bodily processes. This was so we don't have to eat or eliminate. Also, our muscles did not atrophy. It also meant that the rate at which our cells divided and died was also reduced greatly." 

Vegeta reminded himself again that his mate had little experience with technical matters. "In other words, although we took a year to travel to Earth, in actuality, only a few days have passed for us."

Goku frowned in concentration, trying to understand. "Sort of like the Room of Spirit and Time, only it works the other way?" 

"Well, technically it's a bit different, but yes. You can think of it that way," Vegeta agreed. "And I had spent a lot of time traveling in that manner." 

Goku blinked slowly, comprehension dawning. "You mean, you were still a teenager when we first fought?"

"You could say that." Vegeta shrugged. "Chronically, I was twenty-six, but biologically, I was perhaps only fifteen or so." 

He watched the taller Saiyajin warily, not liking the silence and sudden gleam in the other's eyes. "What?" 

"This means that you're younger than me!" Goku crowed in delighted laughter. "You can't pull that argument on me anymore!" 

"What? No!" Vegeta regretted his momentary lapse. "I was born first; therefore I'm older than you!"

"Vegeta-_chan_!!!"

-----

A/N: I'm so ashamed! I've told myself I would never write a fic where Vegeta is called Vegeta-chan… *cries* Never again!


End file.
